Ultima oportunidad
by 024 Ceniza
Summary: ¿Cual es el origen de las esmeraldas del caos? ¿Como se extinguieron los equidna? ¿Como es que Knuckles sobrevivio? Esta es mi propia versión de todo esto. Algunos personajes inventados. Oneshot


Era un día caluroso en Angel Island, como era habitual y más porque era pleno verano. No se veía mucho movimiento por las calles, solo unas pocas agrupaciones de ciudadanos en torno a diversas tiendas. La región gozaba de una excelente posición de riqueza y era completamente autosuficiente, aunque no siempre había sido así, hace un par de décadas una terrible guerra entre las distintas razas que habitaban el planeta y que ganaron los erizos (principales enemigos de los equidna), les había dejado en la ruina y muchas vidas se habían perdido. Las gentes de aquel lugar eran sumamente creyentes y veneraban a una multitud de dioses mayores y dioses menores, de los cuales el más importante de todos era Serp, el dios de la vida y la muerte y cuyo templo se encontraba situado justo al lado de la esmeralda maestra, una joya sagrada para los equidna, a la que ellos atribuían su buena suerte actual, ya que había aparecido misteriosamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba ahora, justo cuando su mala suerte comenzó a cambiar tras la guerra, algo que todos coincidieron en que había sido obra de los dioses. Dicha joya siempre estaba custodiada por una familia que se ofreció espontáneamente a esta tarea, esta familia era conocida como el clan de la media luna.

El templo de Serp estaba tranquilo y silencioso, únicamente la luz de unas pocas antorchas dejaba ver que en su interior se encontraba una figura arrodillada frente a una enorme estatua, vestía la característica túnica con el símbolo de la serpiente (animal asociado al dios Serp) que todas las sacerdotisas habían llevado a lo largo de la historia. De pronto algo interrumpió el silencio que allí había, unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban, pero la figura continuo serena y sin moverse. Pocos segundos después una joven irrumpió en la sala de la estatua.

Tikal: Disculpad que os moleste sacerdotisa Snakequeen

Snakequeen: Siempre es un honor recibiros princesa (se levanta y se gira para mirarla haciendo una reverencia)

Tikal: No es necesario que os inclinéis ante mí, ya os lo he dicho

Snakequeen: Sé que habéis venido porque os inquieta vuestro sueño, la destrucción de nuestra gente a manos de esa gran lluvia de fuego, lleváis soñándolo toda la semana, desde la ultima vez que os dije que los dioses estaban sumamente inquietos

Tikal: Decídmelo os lo suplico ¿Mis temores son reales?  
Snakequeen: No niego que los dioses se han comunicado conmigo para mostrar su enojo con los nuestros, dicen que si el rey sigue con su actitud egoísta no tendrán más remedio que borrar esta raza sumida en la oscuridad de la codicia

La princesa puso un evidente gesto de terror

Snakequeen: Debéis hablar con vuestro padre para que cambie su actitud, si sigue blasfemando contra los dioses a quienes debemos nuestra situación actual no habrá salvación para nadie

Tikal: Lo intentaré de nuevo pero cada vez que le reprocho lo que hace me ignora, dice que no debo alarmarme por los mensajes alarmistas de una charlatana

Snakequeen: ¿Así que eso piensa su majestad? Bueno, no pasa nada, no le tomare importancia, desde hace 1 año su mente esta sumida en el error

Tikal: Lo volveré a intentar, volveré a decirle lo que me habéis contado

Snakequeen: Suerte princesa, es nuestra ultima oportunidad

Tikal no perdió más tiempo y se fue corriendo. Cuando estuvo de nuevo sola la sacerdotisa continuó con sus plegarias.

(En el palacio real)

El rey se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la princesa entro con paso firme en la sala del trono.

Tikal: Padre, tenemos que hablar

Rey: Lo siento pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado

Tikal: Es importante, la sacerdotisa...

Rey: ¡Basta! No quiero oír ni una palabra más de este asunto, tengo cosas mejores que atender como planificar una estrategia para atacar a los reinos vecinos que no están pagando su contribución a la paz

Tikal: ¿Qué?  
Rey: (suspira) Hija, tan distraída estas en tus propias fantasías que no atiendes a las labores reales que deberías aprender para cuando te toque sucederme, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá se me olvido comentártelo. En fin, te lo explicaré, he decidido aprovechar la fuerza actual de nuestro ejército al máximo, sugiriendo a los reinos vecinos, que tanto daño nos hicieron en la guerra, que nos entreguen un tributo semanal de 1200 monedas de oro en concepto de que nosotros olvidemos la humillación que cometieron contra nosotros, en las cartas que he enviado he dejado bastante claro que si no pagan es que nos siguen declarando la guerra y en tal caso nuestro ejercito atacará sus ciudades y adivina que, los erizos se han negado a pagar

Tikal: Y hacen bien, eso que hacéis no esta bien, padre por favor, parad esa ley absurda y egoísta. Debemos mostrar a los dioses que aun tenemos dignidad o si no nos destruirán

Rey: Como siga metiéndote esas ideas en la cabeza no tendré más remedio que ordenar la ejecución de la charlatana, además no hace ningún servicio a la comunidad, vive en el templo que mantiene la gente y vive de lo que ellos gustan en ofrecerle como gratitud a una labor estúpida, los dioses no existen, si no dime donde estaban cuando ocurrió la guerra, nuestra ciudad supo recuperarse de la crisis por si misma, nadie ayudó, esa historia de la esmeralda sagrada solo es un cuento  
Tikal: ¿Y como explicáis su aparición?

Rey: Simple, alguien la puso ahí para darle a la gente algo en lo que creer, como yo estoy haciendo ahora, hago todos estos negocios que se podrían denominar sucios para que nuestra ciudad pueda ser grandiosa y nuestros ciudadanos puedan ser felices para soñar, quizá la puso tu amiga la charlatana, al fin y al cabo domina ciertas artes psíquicas, no tendría problemas para desplazar algo de ese tamaño mientras el resto de ciudadanos estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por los daños del último ataque

Tikal: Eso es del todo imposible, su poder mental no abarca la telekinesia, los propios dioses le otorgaron esos poderes como reconocimiento a su labor

Rey: Ya me has cansado, mañana mismo ordenaré que la ejecuten

Tikal: NO, ya... ya no mencionaré más este asunto padre... perdonad mi osadía

Rey: Claro que te perdono hija, ahora vete a descansar

La joven comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida pero se detuvo nuevamente y se giro para mirar a su padre con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa fingida.

Tikal: Padre, para vuestra alegría os diré que muy posiblemente si os desharéis pronto de la charlatana, como vos la llamáis... pero todos nosotros la acompañaremos, es una lastima que nuestra raza deba morir de una forma tan poco honorable y con la fama de codiciosos y ladrones que nos llevaremos al otro mundo, no obstante, vos sois quien toma las decisiones

Tras eso la princesa abandonó la estancia cabizbaja y llorando, cosa que su padre no vio, pues volvía a estar inmerso en su estrategia de extorsión. Tikal se dirigió al sótano del palacio donde estaban las mazmorras, solía ir allí cuando no quería que nadie la encontrase porque por lo general siempre estaba vacía y lúgubre, como se sentía ella a veces aunque esa vez se sorprendió al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, sumamente inquieta siguió el sonido hasta dar con lo que buscaba. En una de las celdas se encontró a los 4 miembros que componían la familia de guardianes, el padre, la madre, su hijo mayor, Knuckles, y su pequeña hija, Avy, la cual lloraba en los brazos de su hermano que trataba de tranquilizarla mientras su madre atendía a su padre, quien parecía tener heridas por todo el cuerpo. La joven al verlo se acercó horrorizada hasta los barrotes.

Tikal: ¿Quién les ha metido aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Knuckles: Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros ¡Exijo una explicación!

Madre: Knuckles cálmate, no seas irrespetuoso con su alteza

Tikal: No se preocupe, todo esta bien, comprendo su reacción pero lamento decirles que no tenía conocimiento de que les habían encarcelado

Padre: Ha... han sido... vuestros guardias... por... por orden... de su majestad

Madre: Querido no hables, estas muy débil (Mira a Tikal) Le atacaron cuando trató de defender a mi hijo, es muy impulsivo y no pudo quedarse en silencio

Tikal: Pero... pero eso no tiene sentido, ustedes jamás harían nada malo

Knuckles: Pues vuestro padre nos acusa de blasfemia

Tikal: Yo no me lo creo, ahora mismo iré a hablar con él

Toda la conversación se vio acompañada por los incesables lloros de la pequeña.

(En el templo)

Snakequeen: (hablando en trance) La ciudad será presa del caos y nada quedará, el tiempo se ha agotado, es la voluntad de los dioses

(En el palacio)

La princesa salió de las mazmorras en dirección a la sala del trono bastante enojada, cuando llegó donde su padre estaba le vio mirar con cara de satisfacción por uno de los enormes ventanales, parecía estar mirando la esmeralda maestra.

Tikal: Padre ¿Qué hace el clan de la media luna en las mazmorras?

Rey: Sabia que pronto te darías cuenta, bueno, no pasa nada, veras, ellos se resistieron a la autoridad cuando mis guardias fueron a llevarse la esmeralda para traérmela, dijeron que ese objeto no debía ser movido y mucho menos ser entregado a un simple mortal ¿Lo oyes? Blasfemaron contra su rey, eso merece un ejemplar castigo y es por eso que mañana al alba serán ejecutados

Tikal: No podéis hacerlo, ellos solo cumplían su deber, además ¿Qué culpa tiene por ejemplo su bebe? ¿Y para que queréis vos la esmeralda?

Rey: Me gustan las joyas y es una pena que esa se quede en la calle y no en la sala del tesoro. No seria tan cruel como para separar esa familia tan encantadora, además su madre se negó a dejarla atrás, curiosamente debo decir que el más rebelde de los 4 según me han informado fue el hijo, sin duda es un joven con valor

(En el templo)

Dios Serp: Servidora, te dejaremos salvar a uno de tu raza, solo a uno, elige con sabiduría, ambos debéis dirigiros al bosque y desde ahí os llevaremos al futuro y allí debéis superar el desafío de volver a encontraros, si lo lográis, volveréis a esta época y vuestra raza no perecerá

(En el palacio)

Tikal: Sois verdaderamente...

Sus palabras cesaron de pronto debido a un fuerte terremoto, temerosa de que fuera el comienzo del fin salió a la calle donde muchísimos de los suyos corrían presas del pánico y a lo lejos vislumbró como 7 enormes gigantes se dirigían hacia la ciudad.

Rey: (Llegando junto a su hija) ¡¿Pero que demonios son esas cosas?!

Tikal: Padre, entregadme las llaves de las mazmorras, debo liberar a los guardianes

Rey: Pero...

Tikal: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Estamos presenciando nuestro final por tu culpa y lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarles en libertad sus últimos momentos!

El rey la miró entre confuso y asustado y le entregó las llaves sin decir una palabra, mientras volvía la vista perdida hacia las 7 amenazas que se acercaban sin tregua. Sus pisadas cada vez más cercanas provocaban que el terremoto aumentara de intensidad.

(En las mazmorras)

Tikal abrió con velocidad la celda de la extrañada familia y les apremió a salir a toda prisa. Haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que le hacían respecto al terremoto, al fin y al cabo ellos estaban a punto de solucionar sus dudas con sus propios ojos en cuanto salieran al exterior. Una vez que salieron, el padre con ayuda de Tikal y su esposa y Avy en los brazos de su hermano, sus expresiones de horror no se hicieron esperar y más porque en ese momento los gigantes habían llegado junto a la esmeralda maestra y habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor posando en ella sus manos, tras eso, reinó el silencio y terminó el terremoto.

Knuckles: ¿Pero que planean hacer con ella? ¡Debemos detenerles!

Padre: No, no podemos... hacer nada y... si vamos seguro que... nos harán daño

De pronto escucharon que alguien les llamaba, Knuckles al ver quien era se sonrojo a más no poder, se trataba de la sacerdotisa, a la que tan pocas veces había logrado ver o entablar conversación con ella, aun estando tan cerca de su templo pero que siempre que esto pasaba causaba en él la misma sensación. Snakequeen se acercó a ellos y entonando un místico cántico envolvió a los 6 (ella misma incluida) en una especie de cúpula energética. Fuertemente resignados contemplaron con desolación lo que a continuación vendría. Uno de los gigantes comenzó a tirar de la esmeralda maestra consiguiendo partir un trozo que en sus manos se transformó en una esmeralda perfectamente pulida pero mucho más pequeña que la esmeralda maestra.

Gigante 1: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo acabo con la vida vegetal que hay en vuestro territorio

Nada más decirlo, todas las plantas murieron a la vez, dando un paisaje desolador de árboles muertos, flores marchitas y cubriendo el suelo de las hojas ahora marrones que los árboles habían dejado caer. No tuvieron tiempo para lamentarse de aquello ya que el segundo gigante repetía el mismo procedimiento que su compañero y en su mano el pedazo se convirtió en una esmeralda azul oscuro.

Gigante 2: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo os quito el agua que ha sido fuente de vida para vosotros

En ese instante toda el agua que había en el río que recorría la ciudad se secó. Fue entonces cuando los habitantes desesperados comenzaron ha hacerles suplicas a aquellos seres para que se detuvieran, el caos se estaba apoderando de todos, pero los gigantes les ignoraron. El tercero de ellos hizo lo mismo que los anteriores, formando así una esmeralda gris.

Gigante 3: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo os privo de la luz del sol para que sucumbáis bajo la oscuridad que mancha vuestro ser

Unas densas nubes negras taparon todo rastro del sol sumiendo la ciudad en una noche prematura e inmediatamente después fue el turno del cuarto gigante para hacer lo mismo. El resultado esta vez fue una esmeralda azul claro.

Gigante 4: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo invoco al frío que tan presente esta en vuestro corazón

La temperatura descendió enormemente haciendo insoportable la permanencia en el exterior, también unos fortísimos vientos fueron sin piedad contra los equidna, incluido el rey, que entró en su palacio y corrió a la sala del tesoro por ser la más reforzada y la que en caso de que la construcción cayera a causa del viento tenía más posibilidades de aguantar en pie. Desde ahí oyó la potente voz del quinto gigante que había creado la quinta esmeralda del caos, de color amarillo.

Gigante 5: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo castigo a aquel que ha amado más a su riqueza que a su gente

El rey vio sin apenas creerlo como todo el oro de la sala se transformaba en millones de serpientes venenosas que comenzaron a enrollarse por su cuerpo y a morderlo sin piedad. El grito del rey pudo llegar con claridad a los oídos de su hija quien al oír al quinto gigante había intentado salir corriendo en auxilio de su padre, pero la cúpula le impidió hacerlo.

Snakequeen: Lo lamento princesa pero nada podéis hacer

Ella desolada cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho delante de sus súbditos, poco le importaba ya el protocolo y las buenas formas. La sacerdotisa la abrazó con cariño mientras los miembros de la familia de guardianes contemplaban la escena que se vivía a su alrededor: heridos, crisis de nervios, llantos, gritos... El sexto gigante acababa de romper su pedazo de la esmeralda maestra y de ese modo en su mano se creó una esmeralda de color morado.

Gigante 6: Con esta esmeralda del caos yo contamino este aire y lo hago irrespirable, así pues huid miserables a vuestras casas donde no llegará

No hizo falta decir más, todos fueron hacia sus casas sin preocuparse de si arroyaban a otros en su desesperada huida por la vida, solo querían llegar a casa. Muchos fueron los que no lo lograron, algunos por congelación. Por extraño que pudiese resultar, el séptimo gigante no hizo movimiento alguno, ni ninguno de los otros 6.

Padre: ¿Por qué... se han... detenido?

Snakequeen: Esperan mi decisión

Todos: ¿Tu decisión?

Snakequeen: (baja la mirada) ... sí

Tikal: ¿Qué ocurre?

Snakequeen: Yo... yo solo puedo... solo debo salvar a uno de vosotros

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos hasta que Knuckles se decidió a romper ese silencio.

Knuckles: ¿Y a quien vas a salvar? ¿Por qué nos has protegido a todos dentro de esta cúpula si solo uno sobrevivirá?

Snakequeen: Porque tengo la esperanza de que los dioses se apiaden de todos vosotros, no soy capaz de elegir a uno, debemos ir al bosque, ahí nos esperan

Dando un ultimo vistazo a su hogar se dirigieron corriendo al bosque, en su huida oyeron el mensaje del séptimo gigante.

Gigante 7: Con esta esmeralda del caos roja yo os condeno a muerte a todos bajo esta lluvia de fuego

Un sentimiento muy fuerte oprimió sus corazones al escuchar aquello, solo podían imaginarse la cruel escena que habían dejado atrás, ahora ellos eran los últimos que quedaban, estaban solos. Un gran trueno les sobresaltó al llegar al bosque y en ese momento una voz se escucho de la nada.

Dios Serp: Servidora, no tientes a la suerte, te dijimos que uno solo y uno solo será o incitarás a la cólera de los dioses e incluso tu morirás. Estoy aquí además para comunicarte algo, en cuanto la esmeralda maestra sea consumida por entero con la creación de la séptima esmeralda del caos todo esto y sus habitantes serán borrados de la historia, la misión que se te encomendó en el futuro no tendrá ningún valor ¿Eso quieres?

Snakequeen: No mi señor

Dios Serp: Entonces un alma debe ser entregada a la esmeralda maestra, para que esta pueda resurgir ahora que su propia alma se ha dividido en 7, mientras este aquí la esmeralda maestra este lugar no desaparecerá

Tikal: Yo me ofrezco para ese cometido

Madre: No alteza, no lo hagas, tú eres joven, además no mereces... (es interrumpida por Tikal)

Tikal: Es mi familia quien ha causado este mal y será mi familia quien lo detenga, salvaré a mi gente aunque ahora sea ya demasiado tarde, porque ese es mi deber, si con esto garantizo que todos revivan cuando en el futuro se lleve a cabo la misión no tengo ninguna duda de hacer esto. No sé que misión será pero confio plenamente en que se logrará

Dios Serp: Que así sea pues, tu alma habitará la esmeralda maestra manteniendo este lugar con vida hasta que nuestra servidora y su elegido cumplan la misión en el futuro

Repentinamente la princesa comenzó a levitar y fue envuelta en luz unos segundos, después su cuerpo cayo al suelo. Y lo que no pudieron ver es que en el lugar que había dejado vacío la esmeralda, esta volvió a resurgir. Los gigantes al verla comprendieron que su trabajo estaba concluido, cada uno de ellos arrojó su esmeralda del caos con fuerza en una dirección distinta y después se fueron dejando atrás una escena de muerte y destrucción, de humo y sangre.

Snakequeen: Tu sacrificio te honra amiga mía

Padre: Es hora... de que decidas

Snakequeen: No, decididlo vosotros, es vuestra familia

Knuckles abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana de manera instintiva, ella por su parte, momentos antes del ataque del primer gigante había logrado encontrar el sosiego acurrucada en los brazos de su hermano y ahora dormía placidamente.

Knuckles: Salva a Avy

Madre: No hijo, debes ser tú el elegido

Knuckles: No, ella es muy pequeña, apenas ha comenzado a vivir, es la más inocente de todos nosotros, no puedes pedirme que me salve yo en su lugar, jamás me lo perdonaría

Padre: Esto es duro también... para nosotros... pero... tu madre tiene razón, tu hermana es demasiado pequeña para cumplir misión alguna... pero tu puedes hacerlo

Madre: No pienses en salvarte como un beneficio sino como la forma en que nos ayudarás a todos, entrégame a Avy y márchate, por favor

Knuckles: ¡No, no quiero dejaros, no quiero que nada malo os pase y no pienso soltar a Avy!

El joven temblaba notoriamente y se veía al borde del llanto, estaba viviendo algo que le superaba enormemente, su estado era casi de shock, tanto es así que cuando su madre cogió a su hermana suavemente de sus brazos no se dio cuenta. Solo el sentir como sus 2 progenitores le abrazaban le hizo reaccionar y les devolvió el gesto con sumo cariño, confiaban en él y no les defraudaría, tampoco les dejaría ver lo mal que se sentía y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se mantuvo firme cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sacerdotisa, quien se había alejado unos metros para dejarles intimidad. Entonces se abrió un portal frente a ellos y el dios Serp se manifestó junto a los otros 3 miembros de la familia de guardianes.

Snakequeen: Será mejor irse, no es bueno que veas eso

Knuckles: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacerles?

La sacerdotisa no respondió y el joven vio pronto resuelta su duda, el dios había envuelto a los 3 en un aura oscura y tras eso los 3 cayeron muertos.

Knuckles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dios Serp: No estaba previsto que vieras esto, debiste haberte ido antes, pero tranquilo, aliviaré tu dolor borrando tu memoria (posa su mano sobre la frente del equidna) Cuando cruces el portal no recordarás nada de esto

Snakequeen: Pero señor, así tampoco recordará quien es

Dios Serp: La recompensa que te ofrezco está a la altura de la misión que debes cumplir, si consigues encontrarle en el futuro deberás conseguir que te crea, convencerle de que realmente este es su pasado, hasta entonces él creerá ser el último de vuestra raza. Cuando confíe en tus palabras sus recuerdos regresaran solos. Ahora cruzad el portal.

El dios apartó su mano de la frente del guardián y este comenzó a caminar hacia el portal como si de un sonámbulo se tratara, Snakequeen le siguió y ambos lo cruzaron, siendo llevados al futuro, donde una enorme responsabilidad les aguardaba.

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis leído este fic. Agradecimiento especial a Arken Elf y a Kat Skelleton por su inestimable ayuda para la realización de esta obra


End file.
